dangerstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Fernandez
__TOC__ Equipment T-shirt, jacket, jeans, boots. The weapons he carries usually are limited to a combat knife and a pistol though he has weapon caches often stored around his current location. History Jesse Fernandez is a genetically engineered human grown in a lab run by the UFS. He was created to be the perfect soldier. Trained from a childhood by harsh and brutal means. His given name is X5-310. He has a barcode on his neck that is in his genetic makeup that marks who he is to the government. His barcode reasons 332960073310. He is an X-5 genetically engineered human thus X5-310. X5 is the fifth generation of genetically engineered humans the government attempted and is the best thus far. The skills Jesse has obtained from his extensive training includes but is not limited to expert in many forms of martial arts (making him a CQB specialist), infiltration, tracking, skill with various weapons, expert marksman, skill with computer tech. His DNA is mixed with that of a feline, as well as a few other things placed in his genetic makeup, to boost certain physical and mental abilities. He has enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina, and coordination. He has acclerated healing. Enhanced eyesight, hearing, and night vision. Enhanced immune system. Eidetic memory. Very High IQ. Empathy. Peak athletic condition. However this X5 series is far from perfect. There are design flaws that are weaknesses to those from the X5 series. One being the inability for his brain to create enough serotonin which causes him to have uncontrollable seizures at random. They often vary in strength but can often make even him quite powerless though sometimes he’s able to do limited things due to his above human nature. The way Jesse counteracts his seizures is taking pills of tryptophan. Milk also works to a lesser effect. Another weakness caused by his Feline DNA is that around three times a year he goes into heat which quite simply makes him hump anything with boobs with little to no will of his own. He grew up with the other X5 children, around 20 or so, and developed a family bond with them. They all named each other, he was given Jesse, and used that instead of their code names. He being the youngest of the group became the baby brother to them all and in a way was taken care by all of them. Towards their early teens the X5 that became the leaders of the kids devised a plan for them to escape the facility in which they were trained. A little more than half of the children agreed to go along with the plan and one night they attempted their escape plan. Highly trained most of the kids escaped using the brilliant plan, including Jesse. That is when they all split up to ensure that the majority would escape. Jesse was able to stow away on a cargo ship and get off planet. From that point on Jesse has been on his own running from the UFS. He keeps a low profile and tries to keep himself from appear ‘special’. He also keeps hope that his ‘brothers and sisters’ are alive as well and that he might run into them someday. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Blonde Category:Brown eyes Category:Male Category:Single Category:Straight Category:AB Category:Athletic/Lean Category:Callis Category:Extra Hand Category:Dirty